


No heart is too small for love

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Borrower!Yoshii, Hideyoshi in this universe is more likely to wear feminine clothing, Lots of misgendering cuz Hideyoshi, M/M, No Smut, Size Difference, Slow Burn, there will be some cute fetish related elements though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: In a alternate universe class F never existed and instead Yoshii is a borrower who gets found by Hideyoshi and they eventually fall in love.





	No heart is too small for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet and Yoshii is uncertain on how he feels about the giant

Yoshii grabbed more crumbs and stuffed them away in his pocket but then. there was footsteps as the boy tried to find a place to hide but before he could. He was lifted up into the air by a huge hand.

He gulped as he looked up to see who had captured him and gasped: A girl or so he thought but without a bust and wearing a pink dress held him gently in she or he's hand and said in a soft but very clearly male voice "Are you a little bug?"

Yoshii turned a little red and said "N-no! I'm a borrower" The friendly giant said "Well you are very cute just give me a second to sit down so we can talk?" Yoshii blushed more before nodding. The boy smiled and walked over to his bed sitting down as he lifted Yoshii up and set him down on his bed and then Yoshii spoke "So w-what's your name?"

The boy smiled again filling Yoshii with a warm feeling he didn't understand and replied "Hideyoshi. I'm Hideyoshi. and you are?" Yoshii replied with "I'm Yoshii a borrower" Hideyoshi said "That's a nice name. say perhaps you are hungry"

Yoshii opened his mouth to respond but the loud grumble from his stomach spoke for him. Hideyoshi gave a little giggle and said "Just stay here ok? I wouldn't want my sister to find you"

Yoshii nodded and said "B-but then shouldn't you hide me or something just in case?" Hideyoshi said " You do have a point well i'm gonna put you in my sock drawer alright?" Yoshii nodded as Hideyoshi gently picked him up and opened a drawer that smelled quite bad. Hideyoshi said "Sorry I haven't washed em in a while"

Yoshii held his nose as he was placed inside Hideyoshi's sock drawer before he closed the drawer and went to get something to eat for the little guy. Yoshii waited and waited and waited until finally the drawer opened again but it was what Yoshii believed to be his sister.

She spoke wearing the typical school uniform saying "Ugh he hasn't washed these yet. I guess these will have to do" A giant hand reached down but she was deterred by Hideyoshi who said "No touchie"

Yuuko said "Brother I need to borrow your socks" Hideyoshi said "Sure sis"and handed her a pair of clean white socks as she left. Hideyoshi bent down and picked up Yoshii as he said "Sorry about that here"

Hideyoshi set down a tiny plate of pizza crumbs and placed Yoshii on it letting him eat it. Hideyoshi said "I will let you go now little Yoshii but feel free to come back" Yoshii was lowered to the ground by Hideyoshi and he scurried away to his den. Back at his den Yoshii lamented over his meeting with the giant.

He seemed really nice and the dress he was in was really cute. Yoshii felt weird though like a fuzzy feeling that seemed to tug at his heartstrings. He went to bed thinking about that friendly giant as he drifted off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sorta improved it. I didn't like the previous ending at all.


End file.
